Content providers, broadcasters, studios, advertisers, publishers, etc. are interested in measuring and/or statistically analyzing the viewing and/or exposure of portions of media to demographic groups. For example, advertisers are interested in verifying overall effectiveness, reach and/or audience demographics for particular advertisements placed in particular videos, shows, movies, audio streams, commercials, audio files, etc. Likewise, broadcasters are interested in being able to demonstrate the effectiveness, reach and/or audience demographics of media viewed via their networks and/or content delivery systems in order to, for example, establish an appropriate advertisement rate.